To Build a Home
by Osbelys
Summary: Edward pensaba que lo tenía todo en su vida y luego de haber estado 13 años casado con Bella Swan, se da cuenta que ella lo engaña. ¿Que sucederá cuando unas fotos que demuestran la culpabilidad de ella lleguen a su casa, esa que tanto le costó construir y ahora se derrumba ante sus ojos? Song Fic


**Disclameir**: Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenece a la señora **Stephanie Meyer**, yo solamente juego con ellos. La trama es mía o básicamente, ya que es un Song Fic y por lo tanto es basada es una canción.

**Canción recomendada y con la cual me base para escribir este Song fic**: To Build a home - The cinematic orchestra

¡Bueno mis niñas este es mi regalo de Navidad!, espero lo disfruten y me digan que les pareció

¡Felices Fiestas!

Song Fic

**Hay una casa hecha de piedra,  
Pisos, paredes y umbrales de madera**

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto, amigo? —Le preguntó Emmett a Edward, ambos estaban dentro del auto y el aludido asintió sin verlo —. Tengo que ir a la boda, soy su amigo también —comentó el grandulón precavidamente.

Edward giró su rostro y lo observó.

—Estaré bien, solo necesito…verla por última vez —se explicó encogiéndose de hombros, su traje de etiqueta se amoldaba a su figura perfectamente, haciéndolo insoportablemente atractivo, pero esa belleza que emanaba estaba opacada por otra cosa, por un sentimiento que comenzaba por la letra T.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —Edward negó.

—Dale un beso de mi parte a mis hijos, diles que los recogeré luego de que…—este miró la casa que se predisponía delante de ellos, Emmett asintió no muy convencido.

—Cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil ¿de acuerdo?

—Disfruta y dile que…—Edward se lo pensó mejor y negó —No, nada —aseguró abriendo la puerta del auto.

—Los pasajes ya están pagados, sales dentro de dos horas con los pequeños, trata de no llegar tarde, tus hijos te extrañan —le informó Emmett.

—Solo necesito un par de minutos —repitió él tratando de sonreír.

Edward puso un pie fuera del auto y antes de que cerrara la puerta de este mismo Emmett lo llamó:

—Ya vendrá otra persona a la cual amarás, no todo está acabado. Solo que no funcionó. Ella se cansó —y con eso su amigo arrancó el auto dejándolo con una sensación de vacío dentro de él.

"Ella se cansó", esa frase se repitió en la mente de Edward, pero la pregunta que él se hacía era: ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?

Con paso lento Edward caminó el pequeño trecho que había para llegar a la puerta de la casa, esta era como especie de una cabaña, pero tenía lo necesario y hasta más para la comodidad de cualquier persona. Las piedras hacían un leve crujido cuando Edward las pisaba con sus zapatos y la brisa que hacia producía un sonido junto con el susurrar de las hojas de los arboles cercanos, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de traje y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la puerta sonrió con nostalgia, esa había sido su casa desde que formó su familia y ya de eso había pasado 8 años, los primeros 5 los había pasado con su esposa de los más feliz y los otros 3 con sus hijos y con su esposa. Él pensaba que poseía la familia perfecta y que no había otra cosa mejor que esa, pero el destino jugó con él de una manera que ni el mismo Edward tenía pensado, porque todo lo que había construido se había derrumbado enfrente de sus narices sin poder hacer nada, y aunque aún quedaban los pedazos de lo que fue y no pudo seguir, era imposible reconstruirlo.

Observó la mecedora que se encontraba en el porche de la casa y cerró los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas, esa mecedora, la misma en la cual millones de veces se había mecido junto con ella. ¿Por qué todo había tenido que terminar de esa manera?

Edward apartó su mirada de allí y buscó las llaves para abrir la casa, esta estaba un poco abandonada, y muchas hojas cubrían el suelo de madera.

Luego de unos segundos Edward Cullen entraba, después de un tiempo, a lo que había sido su hogar. Su mundo feliz.

Al entrar pudo ver que todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado: uno que otro mueble estaba descubierto y a estos los cubría el polvo, las telarañas que se encontraban en el techo se movían con la corriente de aire que se colaba en la casa.

**Mesas y sillas cubiertas de polvo.**

Dio otro paso y se adentró aún más hacia aquel sitio, observó todo a su alrededor y suspiró.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Susurró Edward a la nada —.Éramos felices, o por lo menos yo lo era, tenías todo, nada te faltaba y aun así…te fuiste.

La cabaña por dentro tenía una decoración muy cálida, todo era madera y piedra, con una chimenea en el fondo de la sala de estar, la cocina era grande y era moderna, pero sin desentonar con el tema de la casa; el pasillo que daba hacia atrás, aún mantenía en sus paredes colgadas las fotos de ellos a través de los años y al llegar al patio varios juguetes de sus hijos estaban oxidados, o con la pintura desvaída por el agua y el sol; arriba, en la segunda planta, 5 habitaciones, cada una con su propio baño, seguían manteniendo sus pertenencias, exceptuando la ropa y cosas de uso personal. Nadie quiso llevarse nada.

El lugar olía a viejo, pero a cada parte que Edward mirase le hacía recordar algo, por más insignificante que fuera ese recuerdo.

Él observó sobre su cabeza y sonrió, dando pasos largos y decididos llegó hasta arriba, al estar en el último escalón de las escaleras observó ese lugar ¿Cuántas veces no había utilizado esas paredes como punto de apoyo mientras tenía sexo con ella? Muchas, si esas paredes hablarán ocurriría el Apocalipsis. Sonrió para sus adentros.

La primera puerta era la habitación de huéspedes; la segunda era la habitación de música; la tercera, era la de él y la de ella, rápidamente caminó hacia allí y entró, millones de recuerdos lo invadieron y para no caer se sostuvo de la puerta, lo que lo descolocó por completo fue la gran foto que se exponía delante de él.

Solo pensar que ella se casaba con otro hombre en esos instantes lo ponía enfermo.

En la foto aparecía Bella, su esposa, o mejor dicho ex esposa y él.

Bella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de gasa y en sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores, sus rizos caían sobre sus hombros y sus ojos color chocolate brillaban con la felicidad impresa en ellos. Edward no estaba muy lejos de parecerse a ella, su traje blanco de etiqueta y su sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro lo decía todo. Esa foto era del día de su casamiento, el mar de fondo les daba un contraste de tranquilidad increíble y el sol ocultándose por el horizonte los alumbraba, ambos sonreían hacia la cámara, con Edward rodeando la cintura de su, ya, mujer y Bella descansando sus manos sobre las de él. Sus sortijas de matrimonio eran delatadoras afirmando lo que la foto decía a gritos. Ellos estaban casados.

Edward recordó como la conoció y no pudo hacer más nada que sostenerse aún más fuerte de ese pedazo de madera.

…

—**Tú eres Edward Cullen ¿cierto? —preguntó la adolescente de cabellos caoba y ojos achocolatados.**

—**Si —respondió él con una sonrisa radiante.**

—**Bueno, me gustaría que dejarás de atosigarme a la hora de deporte. No me gustas —y con eso Bella se fue dejando completamente noqueado a un Edward pretencioso.**

**Él se encontraba cursando el último año en la preparatoria, igual que ella y ambos estudiaban juntos, la chica llevaba viviendo en Forks desde hacía ya dos años, pero Edward nunca le había prestado atención hasta que al comenzar el último año chocó con ella y observó sus hermosos ojos.**

**Él se podía describir como el típico capitán del equipo de basquetbol y el común niño de: "yo tengo a todas babeando por mí", cosa la cual no le agradaba a Bella para nada.**

**En cambio ella era una chica tranquila de casa, que era simplemente feliz leyendo un libro, o pasándola bien con sus amigos; a pesar de que era tranquila, le gustaba irse de juerga de vez en cuando y hacer cosas rebeldes, pero como ella decía "había tiempo para todo" y ella sabía cuándo comportarse decentemente y cuando ser una jodida perra al estilo de "si no me gustas vuélate"**

**Edward para Bella era otro más del montón, pero todo cambio cuando ella chocó contra él el primer día de clases de su último año escolar.**

**Bella siempre lo había visto tan egocéntrico que eso la repelía, pero pronto se daría cuenta que no era así.**

…

_Bella llegaba tarde a su primera clase del nuevo ciclo escolar, su último curso, sus manos estaban ocupadas con su morral y con cuadernos de todos los tipos, y para rematar su móvil se le estaba saliendo del bolsillo a punto de caerse, se encontraba luchando con todo lo que traía encima cuando un cuerpo más o menos fornido impactó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo desparramando en el acto: cuadernos, celular, y morral._

— _¡Por el amor de Dios! —Gritó ofuscada comenzando a recoger todo rápidamente — ¡Genial, primer día de clases y llegó tarde! —refunfuñaba para sí misma con los dientes apretados, estaba recogiendo los cuadernos cuando unas manos níveas, que ella reconocía muy bien, le tendieron su móvil. —Gracias —masculló todavía enojada._

—_De nada —susurró esa voz aterciopelada. Ella levantó su vista y se encontró con una sonrisa deslumbradora._

_Sin decir nada Bella se fue dejándolo medio atondado en medio de la entrada del instituto, la expresión de estupefacción en el rostro de Edward era evidente y la indiferencia de la chica era exasperante._

…

Luego de eso Edward le preguntó a todos sus amigos acerca de la chica de ojos chocolates, al conocer su nombre comenzó a cortejarla, bueno, si es que eso significa enviarle cartas secretas, mirarla de manera penetrante en la hora de deporte y hacerla la chica más popular del instituto, si eso quería decir eso, entonces sí, la estaba cortejando.

Pero mágicamente ella no le correspondía, la chica era dura de roer y por más que Edward hiciera lo que hiciera, no obtenía resultados, hasta el baile de promoción.

…

_El salón estaba atestado de adolescentes exultantes por haber terminado otro ciclo de su vida, trajes de etiqueta y de marca hacían juego con los hermosos vestidos que las mujeres usaban ese día, todos tenían una pareja, incluyéndola a ella, menos Edward, no había querido llevar a nadie como su pareja, porque si no era Isabella Swan entonces no era nadie._

_Pero ella estaba allí, con un estúpido tocándole su hermoso cuerpo, se encontraba radiante, con ese traje negro ceñido a su cuerpo, y los cristales que adornaban dicho vestido alumbraban su rostro haciéndola parecer un ángel, porque eso era ella, un Ángel caído del cielo para él, o por lo menos a Edward le parecía así._

_Él mantenía un vaso con cóctel en su mano y su vista no se apartaba de Isabella. Edward había agotado todas sus instancias y ninguna le había dado resultado._

_La bola que colgaba del techo giraba sin parar, la música sonaba de manera pegajosa por toda la estancia y las personas se movían al compás de esta sin impórtales más nada que el baile._

—_Suficiente —se dijo Edward arreglando su traje color borgoña y su corbata del mismo color._

_Varias chicas de cursos inferiores lo miraban con deseo en sus ojos, pero él solamente quería a una en específico, en esos momentos se dio cuenta que de nada le había servido ser el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, ni ser el más popular por lo tanto haría lo último que le quedaba y eso era mostrarse tal cual era._

_Se dirigió hacia donde ella bailaba y la tomó del antebrazo._

—_Bella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró para ofrecerle una sonrisa burlona._

— _¿Dígame, Capitán? —inquirió ella._

— _¡Es suficiente! —murmuró él en voz baja, no quería llamar la atención de nadie._

—_Estoy bailando con mi pareja, por si no te has dado cuenta —le informó ella para luego darse la vuelta e ignorarlo._

—_Claro que me di cuenta, pero necesito hablar contigo —le repitió bajando su cabeza a la vez que movía sus pies de un lado al otro, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, cuando levantó su mirada Bella caminaba lejos de él con el otro chico cogidos de la mano._

_Algo dentro de él se removió y supo que no podía esperar más, con la determinación presente en su mente caminó hacia ella, la tomó de la mano libre, le dio la vuelta y tomó su nuca con su otra mano para plantar sus labios contra los de ella. Al principio Bella forcejeó un poco, pero a medida que Edward iba tomando el control del beso, ella se iba doblegando, todos en el salón de fiesta se dieron cuenta de la escena y muchos de los amigos de Edward vitoreaban con emoción, entre ellos Emmett McCarty, y las mujeres la observaban con odio profundo en su mirar._

_Edward sonrió sobre los labios de ella para seguir besándola, el beso era de manera lenta, la estaba besando por primera vez, no podía ser un cavernícola tampoco. Poco a poco fue bajando el beso hasta convertirlo en nada._

— _¿Listo? —preguntó Bella con sus manos sobre el pecho de él._

— _¿Ah? —dijo desorientado._

—_El beso, ¿listo? —explicó ella._

—_No —contestó moviendo su cabeza._

—_Ya, vale, me tengo que ir —Bella se apartó de él, pero Edward la jaló hacia él nuevamente._

—_Bella, ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ya no sé qué hacer. Solo dime que hago y lo haré —le aseguró Edward mirándola con desesperación._

—_Yo no quiero que…_

—_Me gustas y mucho, creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso ¿Por qué no te agrado? Lo he hecho todo, pero nada es suficiente para ti —musitó el adolescente._

—_Tu no me gustas, ya te lo he dicho —Bella se encogió de hombros a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás._

—_Pero…_

—_No —dijo de manera tangente ella._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solamente viéndose._

— _¿Por qué me correspondiste el beso? —interrogó Edward cruzándose de brazos._

— _¿Para qué me dejaras en paz? —indagó ella._

—_Bella ¡ya termina con esto y acepta lo que es evidente! —la voz de Alice, la hermana de Edward, rompió esa conversación._

— _¿De qué hablas, Alice? —preguntó su amiga con una mirada de terror. Alice Cullen era la única que sabía que Bella Swan gustaba de Edward._

_Era la única persona que sabía que en el corazón de Bella solo había cabida para una sola persona y esa era Edward._

— _¿Qué demonios…_

—_Callé porque pensé que se lo dirías, pero estas cegada y eres terca, nunca aceptarás que él te gusta ¿tan malo es?, solo con verte, con verlos —se corrigió la joven pelinegra rápidamente —uno se da cuenta que se atraen mutuamente. Mi hermano ha hecho de todo, cosas que nunca pensé pudiera hacer, pero las hizo y ¿Qué haces tú a cambio? Nada, cuando te des cuenta será muy tarde y una vez cometido el error no hay marcha atrás. ¡Abre los ojos! Él no es lo que tú piensas. No lo estoy defendiendo, tú eres mi amiga y te amo, lo sabes, pero esto ha sido demasiado. —Ella observó a su amiga y luego a su hermano —. No me odies por esto. Lo siento —gesticuló con sus labios para presionar el botón rojo de una grabadora que tenía en mano, de esa pequeña cosa salió la voz de Bella diciendo:_

**"**_**Si él se entera de esto considérate muerta, Alice Cullen, pero, sí, me gusta tu hermano. Me gusta Edward Cullen ¿Feliz?"**_

_La grabación se cortó luego de eso y el rostro de Isabella Swan estaba rojo de la vergüenza._

—_Alice —sollozó a punto de llorar, conteniendo las lágrimas, no quería llorar enfrente de todos sus compañeros, menos el día de su graduación._

—_Lo siento —repitió su mejor amiga corriendo abrazarla, pero Bella salió corriendo de allí, su mayor secreto había sido revelado y con eso ella no se podría negar más a Edward, ya no._

—_Espera —gritó Edward persiguiéndola fuera de allí, pero ella corría sin rumbo fijo, hasta que su tacón se enterró en la tierra del gran patio que los rodeaba —. ¡Detente! —ordenó Edward tomándola entre sus manos_

—_No…—murmuró ella cayendo sobre el césped._

—_Ya, tranquila. Tú también me gustas, no te avergüences de eso ¿sí? —le pidió Edward sonriendo a la vez que la abrazaba por atrás fuertemente._

—_Es que…no puedo —admitió ella._

— _¿Por qué? —los labios de Edward besaron el tope de la cabeza de la joven._

—_Porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo —le explicó riéndose histéricamente._

— _¿Y? —repuso Edward._

— _¡No puedo! —jadeó ella deteniendo su risa abruptamente._

— _¿Gustas de mí? —preguntó Edward serio._

—_Si —dijo dándose por vencida._

—_Entonces no hay más nada que decir — y dicho eso ambos se quedaron abrazados bajo la fría noche de verano._

…

Edward ya se había recuperado del shock inicial y había caminado hacia la habitación, pasando por al lado de una repisa donde se encontraban más fotos de ellos juntos: Riendo en un parque, bajo la lluvia, en la playa, con sus amigos, entre muchas más.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

Luego de esa declaración un poco rara, Edward le pidió a Bella que fuera su novia y ella aceptó, juntos fueron a la misma Universidad y Edward escogió la carrera administración de empresas mientras que Bella había elegido periodismo.

Su relación iba viento en popa, y luego de un año de relación Edward le pidió matrimonio, obviamente Bella dijo "Si" y después de una improvisada ceremonia ambos estaban cansándose en una playa de L.A.

Al regreso de la luna de miel, los dos estaban de vuelta a su rutina, y los años pasaron ya casi no faltaba nada para que terminarán sus carreras y esos los tenía en una felicidad constante.

Edward pensó que al único lugar al cual él pertenecería sería donde estuviera Bella, así que decidió que lo mejor era comprar o hacer una casa y la hizo.

**Es un lugar donde no me siento solo.**

**Es un lugar que siento como hogar.**

La casa se construyó en Forks, rodeada de árboles y escondida en la espesura del bosque verde, donde solo se podía ver de noche las nubes grises o en sus momentos, que era la mayoría de veces, la lluvia caer rápidamente de los cielos.

Era todo lo que ellos deseaban, pues, tanto Bella como Edward dijeron que una vez terminarán sus carreras y dejaran el campus de la universidad vivirían en una hermosa cabaña, aunque esta no entraba en esa categoría, pues era de dos plantas y con aparatos de última tecnología.

La sonrisa de Bella al ver la sorpresa que su esposo le tenía no se podía comparar con nada más en el mundo.

**Porque yo construí un hogar**

**Para ti**

**Para mí**

Eran la típica pareja feliz, que tenían más de cinco años de casados y aún la relación seguía como al comienzo llena de amor, y felicidad por parte de ambos.

Todos los días era algo diferente, Edward iba a su empresa y Bella a su cadena televisiva, de días eran personas importantes y solicitadas, pero al llegar a casa y estar rodeados de la confortabilidad de muebles, chimenea y pasión, eran solamente Edward y Bella, dos personas que se amaban y que juntos comenzaban a formar una familia.

El tiempo pasó y con ellos nuevos integrantes a la familia llegaron, luego de haber convivido 5 años bajo un mismo techo, era hora de traer a nuevas personitas para que los acompañaran en su vida de casados y así fue.

…

—_**Estoy embarazada —le comentó Bella una noche que estaban frente a la chimenea, después de haberse amado con pasión.**_

— _**¿Qué? —preguntó Edward sentándola sobre su regazo, Bella respiró hondo y le sonrió.**_

—_**Estoy embarazada. Seremos papás —explicó esperando la reacción de Edward.**_

—_**Estas… ¿Estas embarazada? —inquirió bajando su mirada hacia el vientre un poco abultado de su esposa.**_

—_**Sí, hoy el médico me lo confirmó tengo un mes de gestación y…—Bella aguardó silencio y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.**_

— _**¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó Edward frotándole los hombros.**_

—_**Son dos —musitó muy, pero muy bajo.**_

— _**¿Dos qué? —la voz de Edward era apremiante.**_

—_**Serán dos bebés, mi amor. Tendremos gemelos —y la felicidad de Edward explotó en esos momentos. Él pensaba que ya estaba en el cielo, pero eso era el paraíso.**_

…

Y exactamente 8 meses después que Bella le diera la noticia a Edward, la pareja se encontraba en la sala de partos, con una Bella histérica y un Edward neurótico, pero tras 3 horas de trabajo de parto Elizabeth y Javier Cullen llegaron al mundo, la primera con rizos color bronce y ojos color verdes jade y el segundo con cabello color caoba y ojos de un color extraño, pues era la combinación del marrón achocolatado de su madre, con los ojos verdes de su padre. Eran hipnóticos, los dos poseían una tez blanquecina y a pesar de que eran gemelos, se podían diferenciar.

Involucrar a los bebés en su vida fue una dicha, los dos se turnaban para cuidar de ellos y cuando uno lloraba Bella se encargaba de calmarlo o Edward, mientras el otro dormía, y así fue como continuaron tres maravillosos años más hasta que todo se echó a perder o mejor dicho ella lo destrozó sin impórtales sus hijos, su matrimonio de casi 13 años, ni Edward, ni siquiera Bella se interesaba por ella misma, porque su egoísmo la hizo cometer cosas horribles, cosas que una mujer casada no debería hacer.

**Hasta que desapareció**

**De mí, de ti**

Edward observó por última vez su habitación y con un álbum de fotografías, que había recogido con anticipación minutos antes, salió de aquel lugar y esta vez sería para siempre, ya nada había allí, todo se había convertido en nada.

**Y ahora es tiempo de partir**

**Y volverse polvo.**

La puerta de esa habitación chirrió al cerrarse, pero era un capitulo que debía de terminar, ella se casaba y ya nada se podía hacer. Bella había decidido lanzar todo por la borda y por más que Edward trató de que no fuera así, no lo logró y ella terminó yéndose con otro, uno que no la llenaba de monotonía como Bella decía.

**Afuera en el jardín donde plantamos semillas**

**Hay un árbol tan viejo como yo**

**De ramas cubiertas de verde**

**La tierra se elevó y tapó sus rodillas**

**Trepé el árbol para ver el mundo**

**Cuando el viento arreció para voltearme.**

Con un fuerte suspiró Edward se dirigió hacia el cuarto de sus hijos, primero al de Elizabeth, su princesa, como él le decía, esta, por supuesto, seguía de igual manera, era como si la estuvieran inmortalizando o algo por el estilo. Sus peluches, su cama, su mecedora, su cofre, todo absolutamente todo estaba allí, un dibujo en el copete de su colcha llamó la atención de Edward, así que este se acercó y tomó aquel dibujo entre sus manos y no pudo retener más las lágrimas al ver que era.

En la pequeña hoja, con creyones de varios colores y con trazos pocos definidos, las figuras de 4 personas descansaban sobre esa hoja en blanco. El primer muñeco, el cual era de cuerpo largo, ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, tenía encima de la cabeza la inscripción de "papá" con una letra muy grande y poco legible ante la vista de cualquiera, pero Edward era el padre de la niña que había dibujado eso y entendía lo que allí decía. La segunda era una mujer, obviamente, con el nombre de "mamá" bajos sus pies, ella usaba un intento de vestido y una sonrisa adornaba lo que un circulo trataba de parecer un rostro. Las siguientes dos figuras eran dos niños de apenas tres años de edad cada uno, agarrados de la mano y con la palabra "hermanos" a un lado de ellos, alrededor de la familia habían muchos intentos de corazones con creyón color rojo y una cielo azul sobre sus cabezas daba un bonito contraste con los demás colores. Edward sonrió, su familia, esa que tuvo y desapareció, por culpa de ella. Con extremo cuidado dobló la hoja y la escondió en su saco, la mandaría a encuadrar y la montaría en su nueva casa.

Y con eso salió de esa habitación limpiándose las lágrimas en el acto. Por lo menos sus hijos aún estaban con él.

La próxima habitación y la última era la de su hijo, al entrar lo primero que pudo ver Edward fue la gran pared que tenía pintada una pista de Basquetbol en ella, con muchos jugadores reconocidos, los colores predominantes en dicha estancia era el azul rey y el anaranjado, su cama estaba abarrotada de carros y pelotas de diversos colores y en una repisa al lado de la puerta del baño se encontraba una foto de Edward, Elizabeth y Javier jugando con las almohadas de plumas, la foto había sido tomada por Bella, y Javi, como le decían de cariño, se había empeñado con bastante ímpetu a que le pusieran esa foto allí.

El vacío que Edward sentía en el pecho era indescriptible, pero la vida continuaba después de todo y a pesar de que ella no estaba con él, Edward seguía amándola.

…

— _**¡Edward! —llamó Bella desde el piso de abajo una tarde como cualquier otra, pero él se encontraba durmiendo a Elizabeth sobre su hombro, la nena no había parado de llorar desde que él había llegado a la casa y es que apenas esta tenía un año de edad.**_

—_**Arriba —gritó él haciendo que Eli se removiera un poco, pero él al meció y siseó y ella cerró sus ojitos nuevamente, Bella al entrar se quedó parada debajo del umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa en su boca y una mirada de ternura.**_

— _**¿Dando problema? —indagó ella dando un paso dentro del lugar para recoger varios juguetes que estaban en el suelo.**_

—_**Está muy intranquila últimamente, apenas llegué no se quiso despegar de mi —explicó Edward, caminando con Elizabeth de un lugar al otro para dormirla, mientras que su mano pasaba suavemente por su espalda.**_

—_**Sí, también me he dado cuenta, llamé a su pediatra por eso y me dijo que no era nada. Que a lo mejor es porque se la pasan todo el día dando que hacer, que al final de este están muy agotados y solo necesitan mimos —se explicó bella encogiéndose de hombros.**_

—_**Como si ya no la mimáramos —repuso Edward rodando los ojos, a la vez que se acercaba a la cuna de su hija y la acostaba con mucho cuidado allí, su carita de bebé estaba sonrojada de tanto llorar y su boca hacia un tierno puchero rompiéndole el alma a Edward.**_

— _**Duérmete mi niña, duérmete ya…—Comenzó a cantar Edward en voz bajaba dándole leve golpes en la espalda a Eli, está se calmó por completo regulando su respiración.**_

—_**Eres un excelente padre —comentó Bella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Edward.**_

—_**Y tú una maravillosa madre —secundó Edward sonriendo, este se levantó de donde estaba para rodear a su esposa entre sus brazos y plantarle un beso casto y lleno de amor.**_

—_**Te amo —aseguró Edward mirándola fijamente.**_

—_**Yo te amo más —respondió ella con una sonrisa cegadora.**_

…

Y de pensar que todo era mentira, ella nunca lo amó, tal vez al principió si, pero luego, ya nada era igual.

Las cosas fueron cambiando, los bebés tenían ya tres años, y Edward y Bella no se veían casi, no se prestaban la atención necesario que deben prestarse todo marido y mujer, pero es que con los trabajos tan demandantes que los dos tenían, mas sus hijos, cuando estaban completamente solos, se encontraban lo suficientemente casados como para ponerse todos cachondos y hacer el amor, cosa que pasaba a un segundo plano, porque cuando ellos llegaban jugaban con sus hijos, los dormían y luego cada uno se daba una ducha y posterior a eso Morfeo los envolvió en sus mantas de sueño, hasta el día siguiente, donde todo era exactamente igual.

La rutina se repetía cada vez más y aunque Edward siempre le repetía a Bella que la amaba y que sería la única mujer para él, pareció no ser suficiente.

Cuando los ánimos andaban de buenas Edward trataba de buscarla, pero ella se excusaba con un "estoy muy cansada" "tengo jaqueca" o "me duele la cabeza" y a la final Edward se frustraba y no hacían nada.

A parte del cambio de actitud de Bella, otras cosas fueron sucediendo, como que ella llegaba más tarde de lo debido a casa y no estaba el tiempo suficiente con ellos, Edward siempre era el que leía los cuentos a los niños antes de dormir y por más que él se quedará despierto esperándola ella nunca llegaba. Cuando Edward pedía una explicación ella decía: "me salió un trabajo de emergencia" o "el director quiso que le prepara un proyecto para el día siguiente", eran excusas tan subliminales, , y Edward muy en el fondo sabía lo que pasaba, el problema es que él no se quería dar cuenta de que ya nada era lo mismo y de que algo sucedía en su matrimonio y las sospechas fueron confirmadas, cuando una tarde donde ella lo había llamado alegando que tenía una junta de trabajo tocaron a la puerta y Edward al abrir se encontró con un sobre dirigido hacía él.

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, abrió el dichoso sobre y la primera foto lo impactó de sobremanera, tanto fue así, que en ese mismo instante soltó esa evidencia, dejó caer ese papel donde se veía claramente como ella le era infiel.

Bella su Bella, la persona con la cual llevaba 13 años de casada se besaba con otro hombre, uno que no era él y al parecer lo disfrutaba, pero eso no podía ser verdad, o eso era lo que se decía Edward dentro de su mente, Isabella nunca le haría eso a él, jamás.

—Esto no es verdad. Nuestro amor aún existe —susurró Edward temblando sin saber porque, armándose de valor volvió a tomar las fotos, las cuales eran muchas y de a poco las fue viendo y mientras más lo hacía más su negación crecía.

**Me aferre tan firme como tú te aferraste de mí**

**Me aferre tan firme como tú te aferraste de mí.**

Era imposible de creer, o al menos lo era para un hombre enamorado.

Las fotos mostraban besos, abrazos, salidas a comer y cada una tenía la fecha de cuando fueron tomadas, fechas en las cuales las excusas aparecían y sin saber por qué Edward lloró.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero lo hizo hasta casi quedarse secó, solo detuvo su llanto cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta de la entrada y allí estaba ella, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si su engaño aún fuera secreto, como si él fuera un maldito cabrón siendo la victima de ella ¿Desde cuanto tiempo bella había estado engañándolo?

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bella al verlo con los ojos rojos y con una expresión de rabia en sus facciones.

—Dímelo tu —ordenó tirándole encima todas las fotografías que él había visto con anterioridad una y otra vez.

—Yo te lo puedo explicar —aseguró ella con voz temblorosa, a la vez que se acercaba a él, pero Edward se apartó.

— ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué todo es una farsa, un montaje, que no me viste la cara de imbécil? —Repuso Edward con sorna, a la vez que caminaba por la casa —. ¿Desde cuándo Bella? ¿Desde cuándo fallaste a nuestra promesa de amor? —le preguntó fríamente.

—No es como…

—Me cansé de buscarte, de tratar nuevamente de ponerle emoción a nuestra relación, porque lo admito, ya nada es lo mismo, pero es que no somos los mismos. Tenemos más responsabilidades.

—Yo tengo necesidades —gritó ella.

—Aquí estaba yo para dártelas, pero ¿Qué decías tú?, "estoy cansada" "me duele la cabeza" y que se yo cuantas mentiras más —Bella se abrazó a sí misma.

—Esto se volvió pura monotonía, yo no quería algo así. Tienes que entenderme —pidió Bella.

— ¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo? —inquirió él.

—No planeaba decírtelo. Estoy cansada Edward —confesó ella llorando en silencio.

—Te di todo y no te importó ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¿Cómo eres capaz de siquiera verme a los ojos, no te da vergüenza?

—No, no meda vergüenza, porque no me arrepiento de nada —y la verdad lo golpeó como un fuerte tsunami, hundiéndolo en su propia miseria cada vez más.

— ¿Ya no me amas? —peguntó Edward haciéndose el fuerte.

—No es lo mismo.

— ¿Lo amas a él? —Edward la miró esperando su respuesta y deseo nunca escucharla.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué pasará con nuestros hijos, Bella? Son 13 años de casados, trece años amándote ¿Crees que todo será así tan fácil? ¿Tan rápido se te olvidaron todos los "Te amo" y todas las promesas de amor ¿Cómo siquiera pudiste dejar que otro te tocará? ¿Qué hay de mí? —cada pregunta que Edward hacía, no tenían respuestas, porque Bella estaba actuando por egoísmo.

—Él me ofrece algo que tú no haces. Es algo nuevo para mí, me ofrece diversión, aventura, algo creativo, refrescante y no la monótona vida que vivo diariamente contigo —Edward la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco.

— ¿Por qué esperaste tanto? ¿Por qué luego de 13 años te das cuenta que no me amas? Tenemos una familia construida, Bella. No puedes hacer esto, no puedes mandar todo por la borda.

—Yo solo necesito sentirme mujer, solamente eso —la mano de Edward se estampó contra el rostro de Isabella Swan y en esos instantes Edward supo que no podía seguir con eso.

— ¿Por qué luego de tanto? No es fácil dejarte de amar, ¿Por qué no me amas? Yo te hice mujer, tú me diste tu cuerpo a mí por primera vez y siempre fui yo, ¿Por qué ahora solo piensas en ti? ¿Sabes el daño que nuestros hijos sufrirán? Ellos…—y Edward no pudo más solo se abrazó al cuerpo de Bella sollozando como un niño pequeño al cual le habían quitado lo más preciado que tenía en la vida —. Yo te amo —confesó Edward en voz baja —Siempre lo haré.

—Yo lo hice, ahora amo a otro —la frialdad de Bella era innata y no había nada que se pudiera hacer contra eso.

**Porque yo construí un hogar**

**Para ti**

**Para mí**

—Quiero el divorcio —susurró Bella secándose las lágrimas.

— ¿De verdad lanzarás todo esto por la borda? —increpó Edward.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo, pero ahora que sabes todo, sí.

—Eres…—Edward no pudo terminar la frase porque una pequeña voz lo alertó.

— ¿Papi? —llamó Eli, quien venía bajando tallándose los ojitos con su mano,a la vez que baja por la escalera cuidadosamente.

—Cuidado, cariño —le advirtió su padre acercándose a ella, limpiándose los restos de lágrimas rápidamente.

— ¿Mami llegó? —preguntó la pequeña tendiendo sus brazos hacia su papá.

—Si —murmuró Edward apretándola contra su pecho.

—Hola, bebé —saludó Bella acercándose a su hija, pero Edward dio un paso hacia atrás deliberadamente.

—Los quieres, papis —farfulló casi de manera ininteligible Eli, acompañado de un bostezo y Edward tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para retener las lágrimas.

—Yo te amo más —murmuró Bella tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta, una cosa era lo que estaba pasando con su esposo, y otra muy distinta con sus hijos.

—Siemple estalán juntos ¿veldad? —hoy más que nunca Elizabeth andaba preguntona.

—Date cuenta de lo que haces, no solo arruinarás nuestro matrimonio, sino la felicidad a ellos de crecer con una familia unida —le espetó Edward subiendo con Eli hacia la planta de arriba. —Eso puede ser pasajero, pero ellos serán para toda la vida. Siempre estaremos unidos —aseveró Edward para luego arrullar a Eli entre sus brazos.

…

Y a pesar de que hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para seguir con ella por el bien de sus hijos no pudo, y el divorcio salió exactamente 6 meses después, donde ambos se compartían la custodia de los niños.

Con una última mirada Edward bajó hacia la primera planta, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance y más, pero más grande fue el egoismo de Bella ylas ganas de sentirse "viva" nuevamente.

Y al parecer el divorcio no fue suficiente, 6 meses después en los periódicos salía que la gran Isabella Swan, ex esposa de Edward Cullen se casaba con un tal Jacob Black, con el cual era muy feliz y no era mentira, en la foto ambos posaban con una sonrisa radiante en sus rostros y en el pie de foto decía "No me puedo encontrar más feliz" Isabella Swan.

**Hasta que desapareció**

**Para ti**

**Para mi**

Al ver eso Edward supo que ya nada había y que lo mejor era aceptarlo y dar marcha con su vida.

Al llegar al piso de abajo unos ojos chocolates lo observaban con tristeza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Edward, mirando su traje de novia blanco y su sortija de casada, una muy parecida a la que el aún mantenía en su dedo anular.

—Emmett me dijo que estaba aquí y me quiero despedir de ti —repuso ella rápidamente.

—Ya me voy —le informó él pasándole por un lado.

—Lo siento, Edward y mucho, pero ya encontrarás a alguien que te amé como te mereces —Edward Cullen se dio la vuelta y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Crees que podré amar a otra persona, luego de haber vivido lo que viví contigo? Es imposible Isabella, nunca lo haré, solamente te amo a ti y a pesar de que tu no a mí, no importa. 3 años de casados, toda una vida junta y dos hijos en común no es algo que se pueda borrar como cuando uno se equivoca con él lápiz; fueron años y años, no horas.

—Lo sé.

—Aunque a ti se te hizo muy fácil ¿no? —preguntó él señalando su vestido.

—No es…

— ¿Eres feliz con él? —inquirió Edward, solo necesitaba saber eso.

—Si —murmuró ella.

—Eso me basta, el resto no importa. Siempre estaré allí para ti y sobre todo para mis hijos, tengo que superarlo por el bien de ellos, pero ten por seguro por lo más sagrado que tengo que son mis hijos que siempre te amaré así estés con otro —Edward se acercó y beso la frente de Bella aspirando pro ultima vez su aroma, ese que tanto el adoraba.

—Lo siento, Edward —murmuró ella nuevamente.

—Yo no —le aseguró Edward—. Toma lo hizo Eli, es para que por lo menor tengas un recuerdo de nosotros como familia, lo encontré en su cama —él sacó el dibujo y se lo dio, ella sonrió y comenzó a llorar —. Se supone que no debes de llorar, hoy es tu día, se feliz —le aconsejó Edward secando una lágrima que rondaba su rostro.

—Gracias —Bella lo miró a los ojos para apartarla rápidamente.

—Creo que ya debo de irme —repuso Edward.

—Encuentra tu felicidad —le aconsejó Bella.

—Ya la encontré una vez, pero así como vino se fue, ahora solo me quedan mis hijos. Te amo, Bella —farfulló Edward caminando hacia la salida.

—Te amo, Edward —fue su contestación, él sonrió con nostalgia.

—Lo sé —fue lo que se pudo escuchar por parte de él antes de que cerrara la puerta y ese capitulo de su vida culminara de una vez por todas.

**Y ahora es tiempo de partir y volverse polvo.**

Afuera Emmett lo esperaba con sus hijos dentro del auto para llevarlo al aeropuerto, era tiempo de comenzar nuevamente.

Al llegar hacia donde estaba su amigo, este le dio un gran abrazo y Edward lloró sin impórtale si eso lo hacía parecer menos hombre.

_Era definitivo, construir un hogar cuesta, porque hay que hacerla con dedicación, esmero y amor, pero una vez está completamente construida nos damos cuenta que todo valió la pena, aunque con el transcurrir del tiempo veamos una grieta nos esperemos que esa grieta se convierta en un hueco más grande para repararla, porque a veces puede ser demasiado darte y cuando nos venimos a dar cuenta la casa que tanto nos costó crear se verá ante nuestros ojos hecha polvo, y esta no nos dará ni siquiera la oportunidad de volverla a construir, porque con los pedazos podemos volver a reconstruir el objeto, pero cuando tenemos solo cenizas ¿Qué hacemos?_

_Lo se, lo se, un poco triste ¿no?, pero así me lo imaginé la primera vez que escuche la canción._

_Sin mas nada que agregar me despido *.*_

_Osbe, desde Venezuela_

_12/25/12_


End file.
